1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air pump for pumping air into tires or other objects to be inflated, and in particular to an air pump, an air delivery tube of which can rotate relative to a head of the air pump at any angle for inflation.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional air pump generally includes a pump, a head mounted to the pump, and an air delivery tube connected to the head at one end thereof. The other end of the air delivery tube connects with an inflating nozzle. When an object such as a tire is to be inflated, the inflating nozzle is coupled to an air tap of the object. Compressed air produced by operating the air pump is then inflated into the object through the head and the air delivery tube.
In general, the air delivery tube of the conventional air pump is fixedly connected to the head. For example, a joint is provided on one end of the air delivery tube, and is screwed on the head; in other words, the head and the air delivery tube cannot rotate relative to each other. Consequently, when the operating space is somewhat narrower, it is difficult to change the operation angle of inflation, thereby causing inconveniences for operating the conventional air pump.